


i will be loving you 'til we're seventy

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: one hundred ways [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Grantaire climbs into bed and immediately feels Enjolras tense up next to him.Inspired by sunflowers-and-bucky's tumblr post "100 ways to say 'I love you' without actually saying 'I love you'"





	i will be loving you 'til we're seventy

Grantaire climbs into bed and immediately feels Enjolras tense up next to him. He starts running through the things he’s done since he arrived home that might have made his husband mad. It’s a long list, as always.

“You know I didn’t mean it when I said you sucked at MarioKart, right?”

“What? I know,” Enjolras mutters. He’s still lying on his back, looking straight up to the ceiling.

“Did I forget to put the bins out again?”

“No.”

“I definitely locked the back door.”

“I know.”

Grantaire wracks his brains for any other chores he might have forgotten to do. He’s finally struck by a lightbulb moment. “Is this about the spaghetti?”

Enjolras rolls over then to face Grantaire. “What are you talking about?”

“The spaghetti pomodoro you made tonight. I called it boring. Are you mad about that?”

“No! What makes you think I’m mad?”

“Because you’re all tense, and now you’re shouting! For God’s sake, just tell me why you’re mad at me!”

“Grantaire! I’m not mad! Just… drop it, okay? Turn the light off and go to sleep,” Enjolras says firmly before rolling over. Grantaire sighs and turns off his bedside lamp, lying down on the bed facing Enjolras.

He lies there until he can’t bear the uncomfortable silence any longer. Enjolras isn’t breathing heavily yet, which means he’s still awake. “Apollo?” he whispers.

“Don’t call me that.” Enjolras’ voice is muffled by the pillow he’s pressed his face into.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m fine,” he spits out.

“No, you’re not.”

After a moment, Enjolras sighs. “I’m just… worrying. About the future.”

Grantaire stays silent, waiting for him to go on.

“All of my colleagues are getting divorces or complaining about how their marriage is getting dull. And I started thinking, what if we end up like that? What if one of us suddenly wakes up bored with the other? What if you’ve already reached that point? What if you secretly hate me?”

Grantaire can tell that Enjolras is getting worked up, so reaches over and gently touches Enjolras’ shoulder, rolls him so that Enjolras can look at him. His eyes are bright with unshed tears. “Hey.”

Enjolras sniffs.

“Enjolras, **I could never grow tired of you**. From the moment I met you you’ve been something else, always keeping me on my toes, always getting me riled up, always so beautiful while you do it. I fell for you then and I keep falling for you, every single day. And I don’t plan on stopping.”

“But you don’t know the future-”

“I don’t. But I know myself. And I know you. You’re the dork I chose to spend my life with.”

Enjolras’ eyes are still wet, but at least he’s smiling now. He presses his face into Grantaire’s chest. “How come I’m always taken aback by your way with words?” he asks.

Grantaire laughs. “I had to learn it from someone, didn’t I?” Enjolras sniffs again and Grantaire runs his hand through his blond hair. “Let’s get some sleep, okay? Quit worrying for tonight.”

He knows Enjolras is exhausted when he doesn’t argue with him, just sighs deeply into his chest. Very quickly Enjolras’ breaths become slow and heavy, and Grantaire, still with his hand in Enjolras’ hair, is quick to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
